<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Godling by Pluto_shark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226186">Godling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluto_shark/pseuds/Pluto_shark'>Pluto_shark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Godling series? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eldritch, Fluff and Angst, Horror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:20:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluto_shark/pseuds/Pluto_shark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when a bored god destroys all you’ve ever known? This is the question that plagued Caspian’s mind as he came to terms with what had just happened. He had watched his entire village get eaten by a god, so immense that even kneeling down it seemed to be taller than the cliff Caspian stood on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Godling series? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first story I've even actually typed out so I hope you guys like it and also give me some feed back.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What do you do when a bored god destroys all you’ve ever known? This is the question that plagued Caspian’s mind as he came to terms with what had just happened. He had watched his entire village get eaten by a god, so immense that even kneeling down it seemed to be taller than the cliff Caspian stood on. The image burned into the 12 year old's mind to the point where even today he could perfectly describe how the god had red, leathery skin and face that had cracks like broken glass. But the most horrifying part happened when the cracks would open up revealing hundreds of huge mouths with long spiked tongues that would descend upon the village and lift people up and into the gaping maw of what knelt before them.</p><p>It had been almost an half an hour since the massacre started, the red god finally started to walk away from all the destruction it had caused and Caspian was left on that cliff with tears streaming down his face trying to comprehend what he had just witnessed. He let out a scream of agony as soon as the god was out of sight, his body collapsed onto the ground and held itself in the fetal position as he sobbed for almost an hour. But something in his mind told him he wasn’t allowed to just curl up and die, so he got up and started heading down the cliff towards what was once his home.</p><p>He tried to look for anyone else who might have survived the catastrophe, but all he found were flattened buildings and the few that weren’t flattened look like they could fall over with a gust of wind. He called out for someone, anyone, but all he got back was silence. </p><p>He walked closer to the farmland of his village and found an empty backpack, he made sure to turn it over to make sure there were no holes in it. Then he saw a very familiar patch sewn on the front, the patch was of the symbol of his village, tears fell from his eyes to the patch as he ran his fingers along the seams. The symbol was a simple green diamond with a white, winged deer in the center, but he recognized it as the backpack his mom made for his dad. He just stared blankly at the bag before remembering his mission, he needed to get to the next village. As he walked further it occurred to him that it was the middle of harvest season which meant he should gather whatever food he could get for the long journey.</p><p>After collecting what he could, which wasn’t much, Caspian started heading south towards the town of Kirkwall, the biggest and closest town in the region. He walked through the night and well into the day, he couldn’t sleep even if he tried, then he saw it, Kirkwall. </p><p>The village was bigger than any Caspian had ever seen and had a huge stone wall that surrounded the town with four gates, one face each direction and Caspian was just uphill from the north gate. His body was dehydrated but he still managed to cry tears of joy as he broke into a run towards the town. The guards seemed to be startled as they noticed the small, dirty, child running towards them and as the child reached them it started frantically yelling.</p><p>“P-please help me, let me in, t-the village its destroyed, it's all destroyed” the words flooded out of Caspian's mouth, he realized he probably wasn’t making much sense so held up his backpack frantically pointing to the patch to try and better convey what he was trying to say. The guards didn’t seem to understand what the child was saying but it seemed urgent so they called for their superiors while trying fruitlessly to calm the child down. </p><p>It wasn’t too long before the gates opened and two women walked towards the child, one was an old woman with grey hair and a cane, while the other looked like some sort of commander she had a walk that demanded attention and respect. They led Caspian into the town and two a small room where they sat Caspian down and asked him many questions. Caspian answered all the questions as best he could and in such vivid detail that the two women almost looked startled. The commander woman then left the room to send three guards to go investigate and confirm what the child was telling them was true and after a few days the guards did, the town of Dewsbury had been destroyed.<br/>
Years passed and Kirkwall became almost like a home to Caspian, he had been taken in by the two women that he met that day, Ursa and her daughter Nyx. But the images of what happened that day still seemed to plague his mind, so he made it his mission to find the red god that ate his people and kill it. Upon request Nyx agreed to train him and after overworking himself for years he was now 18 and finally ready to start his journey.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. a terrible nightmare and an awkward breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The chapter title really says it all</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I sorry this took so long, I kinda lost my motivation.<br/>Also after writing this I kinda realized that this would have probably made a much better intro then the prologue.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caspian stood in the middle of an empty field that stretched for as far as he could see. A soft, cool breeze blew in his face, he felt as if all his worries and anxieties were being carried away by the wind. Suddenly a very warm, humid wind blew across Caspian’s back startling him. He turned around to see where the strange wind came from, but instantly regretted his decision because before him he saw the huge, red, cracked face of the god he hated.</p><p>Adrenaline ran through his veins and fear consumed his mind as he froze, unable to look away from the massive being in front of him. Just looking up at its face made him feel as if he was twelve years old and back on that cliff again. He felt helpless but he wasn’t going to just stand there and let this thing eat him, so he ran.</p><p>Caspian ran as fast as his legs could carry him hoping that there was some place he could hide, but all he saw was the endless field that looked as if it went on for eternity. The beautiful field that had made him feel so at peace just moments ago now felt like an inescapable prison, one he might soon be executed in.</p><p>He felt the ground shake under him, he kept running but turned his head around to see what was happening only to realize that the god was beginning to stand up. He pushed himself to go faster than before trying to ignore the ground shaking beneath him. Caspian could feel as the shaking became more frequent and powerful, he knew the red god was walking closer. The tremors became so strong that they threatened to knock Caspian off his feet, but he knew he couldn’t allow that to happen.</p><p>Suddenly a huge hand slammed down in front of him only about a foot away from his face. Caspian jumped back as soon as the hand entered his vision in a desperate attempt to not get trapped under it. Unfortunately he slipped as he jumped back causing him to fall and land on his butt.</p><p>He stared at the immense hand before him, realizing that he was sitting in the enormous shadow of the monster he was trying to escape. Slowly and fearfully he lifted his head up towards the beast that loomed above him. Fear shook Caspian to his core as he looked up at the god, he could only assume that the god was looking back at him but since the god had no eyes there was no way of truly knowing.</p><p>The suspense of the situation ate away at Caspian’s soul, he couldn’t take it. Without thinking he attempted to escape to the giant once more, but before he could even leave the beast’s shadow he felt a sharp pain as something warm and wet wrapped around his ankle. </p><p>He had just enough time to look down and see a long, spiked tongue around his ankle before it yanked his leg backwards causing him to fall to the ground. There was a moment of silent panic before the tongue started to pull Caspian towards the mouth it came from. Caspian desperately tried to grab onto the grass in front of him in an attempt to not get pulled into the sky. But the anchor didn't work and the grass was pulled from the earth and was left as clumps in Caspian`s hands as he pulled into the air.</p><p>Caspian pulled at the tongue around his ankle fruitlessly, the tongue curled tighter around his ankle causing the spikes to dig further into his flesh. He was all out of options and could only look in fear as he was pulled closer to the monster's face. All he could do was scream as he was pulled into the maw of the beast. The mouth closed sealing him inside and plunging his world into unending darkness.</p><p>Caspian`s head shot up from his pillow, he looked around the room in a panic but instead of seeing the inside of a dark, cavernous, mouth all he saw was his bedroom. It was all a nightmare he thought as he wrapped his arms around himself in a hug to calm his mind. After a few minutes of reassuring himself he was safe he got out of bed and walked towards the window. </p><p>He opened the window to see that the moon still hung high in the sky. “Shit, still night” he mumbled to himself, realizing that sunrise was likely hours away. Caspian let out a sad sigh before flopping back onto his bed. He knew he needed sleep but he feared being pulled into another nightmare, so he laid awake waiting for morning. </p><p>Caspian stared at the wall for what felt like forever until finally he saw sunlight start to fill his room. He could hear his adopted family start their morning routine through to walls. The routine usually consisted of Ursa making breakfast while Nyx went out to tell the guards their morning assignments, but Nyx always managed to make it back before breakfast was done. </p><p>Caspian waited and listened for the sound of the door closing, signaling to him that Nyx had left. He attempted to get out of bed, but his limbs were held down by his lack of sleep. It took a few tries but he managed to lift himself out of bed and drag himself out of his room.</p><p>Once out of his room he wandered over to the table and sat down. He laid his head in his arms on the table and waited quietly for Ursa to say something.</p><p>“Oh Caspian, how are you this fine morning? Did you get enough sleep last night?” Ursa asked, still focused on her cooking. Caspian could only groan in response, he was way too tired to talk. “I see,” Ursa said, seemingly disappointed in her grandson’s lack of sleep.</p><p>Suddenly the front door slammed open and in walked and angry Nyx. The sound was loud, abrupt and almost made Caspian jump out of his chair; he was definitely awake now.</p><p>“It is too damn early to be putting up with those morons who call themselves guards” Nyx yelled as she stomped her way into the kitchen. Nyx then slumped into her chair with her arms crossed, still mumbling something about the new guards.</p><p>“Nice of you to join us dear” Ursa calmly said, having raised Nyx she had grown familiar with her loud daughter’s rants about everyday life. Nyx turned her head away trying to ignore her mothers amusement, but while doing so she caught a glimpse of Caspian’s tired face.</p><p>Nyx put a hand on Caspian’s cheek and pulled his face towards her for a closer look at the bags under Caspian’s eyes. “Good god Caspian, it looks like you haven’t slept in days!” she yelled out, worry slipping into her voice. Caspian took a moment to just stare into Nyx’s worried eyes which reminded him so much of his birth mothers. The gentle, motherly, touch of Nyx’s hand on his cheek felt like it burned his skin with all the memories of the mother he lost.</p><p>He pulled his face away trying not to look in Nyx’s worried eyes which pained him so much. “I’m fine” he mumbled under his breath, he wasn’t very convincing, everyone knew something was wrong. </p><p>Nyx looked disappointed in her son’s lack of openness but ultimately decided not to push it any further. Ursa, in an attempt to break the tension that had been created, served everyone breakfast. Unfortunately the tension stayed as everyone ate their breakfast in silence until Caspian finally decided to share his news. </p><p>“I’m leaving today” he announced, his face could have been made from stone with how well it hid his emotions. Both women suddenly paused and took a moment to process what he had just said, they both knew what he meant when he said that. They were both very worried for the boy but their faces were painted with vastly different emotions. Ursa looked sad as if Caspian had dropped dead at the table and she was still mourning the loss of her grandson. Nyx on the other hand just looked pissed, as if Caspian had just insulted her entire existence with a single sentence. But it was clear that their minds were both filled with the same thought, ‘I thought he would stay’.</p><p>“Caspian, are you sure? Your birthday was only yesterday, don’t you think it’s a bit too soon.” Ursa said in a sweet voice, It was obvious she didn’t want him to leave but she was also trying to diffuse the situation.</p><p>“I’ve been training for this for years, I’ll be fine.” Caspian responded knowing that nothing would ease her mind about the situation.</p><p>Ursa pondered what to say next she knew deep down that she would be able to stop Caspian from going on this trip, but she wanted to try.“I know you think you're ready dear but I just think…” </p><p>“What she's trying to say is no,” Nyx interrupted.</p><p>The room was still and silent as Caspian simply turned and glared at Nyx. If looks could kill these two would have shot each other dead. “You can’t go Caspian, if you try and fight this guy you're just going to end up dead. You may be one of the best fighters I have ever trained but you have to remember that you're only human and you have limits that you can’t ignore. Your only 18 for gods sake you shouldn’t be going out on this suicide mission!” Nyx pleaded trying to convince Caspian that he couldn’t do this.</p><p>Another silence filled the room. Caspian simply stared at them with the same blank face he always had before silently getting up from his chair and walking back towards his room. Nyx was surprised by this and decided to yell at him “Hey you can’t just walk away from this conversation.”</p><p>Caspian stopped and turned around to glare at Nyx before stating “I wasn’t asking for permission.” and then walking away, leaving Nyx steaming.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>